BakuTech Bind System
is a system equipped by Japanese original Bakugan in BakuTech series. It is the main type of Bakugan being used in the Tavanel Cup Arc of both the Anime Series and Manga. Description separated with Bind System]] Similar to BakuMutant, Bind enables exchange of half spheres of the Bakugan called Bind Parts instead of only Cross (armor-like part) and Sole (feet part) in BakuTech Convert System. However, unlike BakuMutant, Bakugan with Bind System does not have a button for connecting and separating the half spheres. Moreover, Bind Parts of Bind System Bakugan have more equal portion than BakuMutant Bakugan and the magnet of Bakugan with Bind System is located at the front hemisphere instead of back hemisphere in BakuMutant Bakugan. Naming Bakugan with Bind System has their own naming method that front Bind Parts and back Bind Parts have their respective names. Front hemisphere is named by the second part of the Bakugan's name while back hemisphere is named by the first word in the Bakugan's name. Therefore, following the exchange of Bind Parts, the name of the Bind System Bakugan will also change. However, the exchange of hemispheres will not change the Attribute of Bind System Bakugan, which is the largest difference between Bind System and BakuMutant in game. Attributes and Coloring Bakugan Armors follow the same six elemental attributes as its predecessor series. The attribute symbol can be found in the Front Hemisphere part. Some combinations like the Bujin Dragaon, Jiba Fudo and Zeta Munikis deviated from the usual color schemes that are often associated with their elemental attributes. The ones that are faithful to the same color scheme as their series or elemental attribute are Pyrus Jigen Dragaon, Ventus Lashow Falco, Haos Ogre Leoness; as well as the combinations of Pyrus Gaga Garyu and Aquos Go Horus. Size of BakuTech Bind System (left) and Rekka Hiryu of Bakugan Armors (right)]] Each Bind System Bakugan are sized 36mm (3.6cm) in diameter when closed and are part of the "BakuTech Sabu-Roku." The larger size is to accommodate more features in the mechanism. List of Bakugan equipped with BakuTech Bind System *Bujin Dragaon *Gaga Horus *Go Garyu * Jiba Fudo *Jigen Dragaon *Lashow Falco *Ogre Leoness *Zeta Munikis List of additional combinations in the anime series *Bujin Garyu *Go Horus *Gaga Garyu * Go Dragaon * Jiba Dragaon * Jigen Garyu *Lashow Leoness *Ogre Falco *Zeta Dragaon List of Bind System Parts Front Hemisphere *Dragaon *Falco *Fudō *Garyu *Horus *Leoness *Munikis Back Hemisphere *Bujin *Gaga *Gō *Jiba *Jigen *Lashow *Ogre *Zeta Bind System Combinations The parts used in the combinations at the above table have the default product colour schemes. Rule Trivia *The Kanji representing 'Bind' in the Japanese name of Bind System, (kagō), means chemical combination. *The Zeta Dragaon combination shown in the anime series is similar to the color scheme from the BTA-23 Friendship Bind Set. * The Go Dragaon combination in the anime initially has the default color schemes of the Go and Dragaon parts. When Harubaru channeled energy into the Bakugan; for a while it reflected the same color scheme as the Go Dragaon that was released alongside BTA-15 DraThron. Category:BakuTech Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Merchandise Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan